1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pool skimmer enhancement system and more particularly pertains to increasing the speed of water flowing through a skimmer thereby maximizing the skimming effectiveness of the system, the skimming being done in a safe, convenient, simple and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool skimmer systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool skimmer systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the effectiveness of skimming are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a pool skimmer enhancement system that allows for increasing the speed of water flowing through a skimmer thereby maximizing the skimming effectiveness of the system, the skimming being done in a safe, convenient, simple and economical manner.
In this respect, the pool skimmer enhancement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the speed of water flowing through a skimmer thereby maximizing the skimming effectiveness of the system, the skimming being done in a safe, convenient, simple and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pool skimmer enhancement system which can be used for increasing the speed of water flowing through a skimmer thereby maximizing the skimming and filtration effectiveness of the system, the skimming being done in a safe, convenient, simple and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.